cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
Global Marijuana March 2008
130 cities have signed up so far for May 3, 2008. The main wiki page is at Global Marijuana March (GMM). See also: *'GMM Wikipedia page' *'GlobalMarijuanaMarch.org' *'WorldwideMarijuanaMarch.org' There are separate cannabis.wikia.com pages for all 2008 GMM cities. Those pages are linked below in the Basic 2008 city list. To see the complete GMM city list since 1999 go to Global Marijuana March. All cities. Overview The Global Marijuana March (GMM) is also known as the Million Marijuana March (MMM). GMM events worldwide are held the first Saturday in May, or thereabouts. :232 cities signed up for the 2007 GMM: Global Marijuana March 2007 :Over 450 different cities worldwide have signed up since 1999: Global Marijuana March. All cities. Please do not add cities or info yourself to the list below. Instead, please send info/updates/reports/photos to: gmm(at)globalmarijuanamarch.org and Dana Beal: dana(at)phantom.com - cnw(at)worldwidemarijuanamarch.org - Messages disappear for many reasons; so keep trying both Dana Beal addresses until you get a reply. You can also call in info/updates to Dana Beal. His phone number is 212-677-7180. Also, please report cities that did not have an event in 2007 and should be removed from the main 2007 city list and its mirrors: 1. 2. 3. Also, please report incorrect or non-working links and email addresses. GlobalMarijuanaMarch.org may eventually start another 2008 city list at *http://www.globalmarijuanamarch.org/2008.php 2008 GMM ideas Toronto Global Marijuana March will be producing an international 420 Advent Calendar (or Chronic Chocolate Countdown Calendars). Countdown the days from April 20th to The Global Marijuana March's day with a yummy chocolate each day from Toronto's own, Soma Chocolates. These high quality chocolates will NOT contain any cannabis say it with high quality chocolate presales and wholesale orders welcome shipped nationally and internationally email info@cannabisweek.ca for details or visit www.cannabisweek.ca (temporarily down until Nov07) somachocolate.com for other yummy chocolate treats Ideas welcome! Feel free to add other 2008-GMM-related links, ideas, event previews, tips, etc. below the city list. Create new sections below the city list as needed. Basic 2008 city list 130 cities have signed up so far for May 3, 2008. ---- :Cities are in alphabetical order. For links and detailed contact info see the combined 2007-2008 city list in the next section. Wilmington and Portland are duplicated in this city list. 2 cities named Wilmington signed up for the 2008 GMM from 2 different U.S. states. The same is true for Portland. See the next section for details. Please do not edit the detailed city list. Send updates, info, corrections, etc. to Dana Beal (contact info is higher up in this article). This city list is copied from Dana Beal's periodic emails as they are sent out. :Click any city, and add info and links. The cities with blue names already have info. Please add more info. ---- #Albuquerque. GMM #Alicante. GMM #Amherst. GMM #Antwerp. GMM #Arcata. GMM #Athens. GMM #Atlanta. GMM #Auckland. GMM #Bakersfield. GMM #Belgrade. GMM #Berlin. GMM #Bermuda. GMM #Boise. GMM #Boone. GMM #Boston. GMM #Boulder. GMM #Budapest. GMM #Buenos Aires. GMM #Buffalo. GMM #Burlington. GMM #Chalon-sur-Saône. GMM #Chicago. GMM #Chico. GMM #Christchurch. GMM #Cincinnati. GMM #Cleveland. GMM #Colorado Springs. GMM #Columbia. GMM #Columbus. GMM #Cordoba. GMM #Crescent City. GMM #Dallas. GMM #Darwin. GMM #Denver. GMM #Des Moines. GMM #Detroit. GMM #Dover. GMM #Dublin. GMM #Dunedin. GMM #Durban. GMM #Eugene. GMM #Fayetteville. GMM #Flagstaff. GMM #Frankfurt. GMM #Fresno. GMM #Ft. Bragg. GMM #Ft. Collins. GMM #Gainesville. GMM #Garberville. GMM #Grand Rapids. GMM #Gunnison. GMM #Hachita. GMM #Halifax. GMM #Hamilton. GMM #Hanford. GMM #Helsinki. GMM #Hilo. GMM #Indianapolis. GMM #Jerusalem. GMM #Johannesburg. GMM #Kansas City. GMM #Kiev. GMM #La Laguna. GMM #Las Palmas. GMM #Las Vegas. GMM #Lawton. GMM #Lexington. GMM #Los Angeles. GMM #Madrid. GMM #Manley Hot Springs. GMM #Mexico City. GMM #Minneapolis. GMM #Missoula. GMM #Montevideo. GMM #Montreal. GMM #Moscow. GMM #Nancy. GMM #Nashville. GMM #New Paltz. GMM #New York. GMM #Newark. GMM #Nimbin. GMM #Ogden. GMM #Omaha. GMM #Paducah. GMM #Paia. GMM #Paris. GMM #Peoria. GMM #Philadelphia. GMM #Portland. GMM #Portland. GMM #Potsdam. GMM #Prague. GMM #Providence. GMM #Raleigh. GMM #Rio de Janeiro. GMM #Rome. GMM #Rosario. GMM #Sacramento. GMM #Salem. GMM #Salvador. GMM #San Francisco. GMM #San Juan. GMM #Sao Paulo. GMM #Sarasota. GMM #Saskatoon. GMM #Seville. GMM #South Bend. GMM #Spokane. GMM #St. Louis. GMM #Steamboat Springs. GMM #Stevens Point. GMM #Stockholm. GMM #Syracuse. GMM #Tel Aviv. GMM #Thunder Bay. GMM #Toronto. GMM #Traverse City. GMM #Tucson. GMM #Tupelo. GMM #Ukiah. GMM #Upper Lake. GMM #Vancouver. GMM #Vitora-Gasteiz. GMM #Warsaw. GMM #Washington, D.C.. GMM #Wellington. GMM #Wichita. GMM #Wilmington. GMM #Wilmington. GMM Detailed 2007-2008 city list *The combined 2007-2008 city list below is copied from Dana Beal's periodic emails. There are a few other cities mixed in from other years too. This city list is mainly a combination of the contact info for the above 2008 basic city list, and the detailed 2007 city list from www.WorldwideMarijuanaMarch.org . Some of the info and links for the 2007 (and older) cities may be out of date. *'Please contact Dana Beal (see contact info higher up) to correct or update any info below.' Every effort is made to keep private info private. Please let Dana Beal know what needs to be kept off public city lists. :The private bracketed info in the detailed 2007-8 city list in Dana Beal's periodic emails to organizers has been removed by using the freeware NoteTab Light http://www.notetab.com. To learn how see this section farther down: Removing bracketed info. Any private info that remains is there because it was not enclosed by standard brackets on both ends. {Curly brackets} do not work. Contact Dana Beal to point out problems with bracket placement. They need to be corrected on the master list. Albuquerque: Leo Atrides 505-271-0381 http://www.nmnorml.org 300 in '07. High Noon, University & Central. Alicante: Alacannabis Amherst: Cannabis Reform Coalition 413-545-1122 John Werner, Rm. 322, U.MASS Campus Student Union, Amherst, MA 01003 Extravaganga April 20st-- Amherst Common. Antwerp: Joep Oomen info(at)encod.org Tel. 00 32 (0)3 293 0886 (ENCOD), Lange Lozanastraat 14, 2018 Antwerpen, Belgium http://www.encod.org Arcata: Jason Robo normlhsu(at)gmail.com 707-709-8421`www.humbolt.edu/~norml Athens: iliosporoi(at)yahoo.gr http://www.myspace.com/iliosporoi 0030 697 77 05 226 (mobile) Michalis Iliosporoi (Young Greens) Alternative InfoAction Youth Network on Political and Social Ecology. Hemp carnival parade & festival in downtown Athens on Saturday the 3rd.... More than 10,000 people in 2007! Atlanta: Contact: Paul Cornwell / pablo(at)worldcamp.org or lv msg 404-522-2267 / CAMP Legal Defense Fund, Inc., PO Box 5330, Atlanta, Georgia 31170 http://www.worldcamp.org 100 participants in '07. Auckland: Chris Fowlie 09 302 52555 info(at)norml.org.nz http://www.norml.org.nz/events NORML New Zealand, PO Box 3307, Shortland Street, Auckland, NZ. Albert Park High noon to 4:20 Bakersfield: Doug McAfee dougmcafee(at)hotmail.com 661-873-1703 Bakersfield NORML, POB 6433, Bakersfield, CA 93386. 200 marched in '07 after DEA busted dispensary. Noon at Beach Park, march to the Liberty Bell downtown. Belgrade: Vutra Organizacija info(at)vutra.org http://www.vutra.org, 2,000 Stoners confront Stormfront Nazi skinheads. Berlin: Steffan info(at)hanfparade.de http://www.hanfparade.de/aktion/mmm Hanfparade c/o The Hanfmuseum, Muhlendamm 5, 10178 Berlin, Germany Bermuda: Carol Wade rastafariembassy(at)yahoo.com 441 234 6524 PO box MA293, Sandys, Bermuda MABX 50 folks in '07. 3 PM Island Rangers Park. Boise: Rev Tom Hayes (208)384-1421 org: Musicians & Entertainers Helping End Marijuana Prohibition MEHEMP(at)aol.com http://www.mehemp.tv May 3 Rally starts at 2PM Julia Davis Park entrance on Capitol blvd. March begins 4PM. to the statehouse steps, at 4:20 guest speakers.. Be there or Be Square!!! 17:37, 8 September 2007 (UTC)~ Boone: Josh "K" 919-274-5930 http://www.hempclub.org/ ASU HEMP Club, ASU Box 8953, Boone, NC 28608. High noon on King St. Boston: Fred Hapgood masscann(at)pobox.com http://www.pobox.com/~fhapgood or Keith, 781-944-2266 http://www.masscann.org MASSCANN/NORML P.O. Bos 266, Georgetown, MA 01833 Boulder: Jeff Christen-Mitchell Hemptopia(at)comcast.net http://www.hemptopia.org 303 449-4854 Boulder's 3rd Million Marijuana March will leave the Hill (at) 4:20 from 13th & College to Broadway thru the Pearl Street Mall from west to east. Budapest: juhaszp(at)jv.hu Hemp Seed Association (36) 30 474 2403 http://www.kendermag.hu or Peter Sarosi sarosip(at)tasz.hu http://www.tasz.hu tel/ fax: (36) 1 279-22-36, (36) 1 279-0755 cell: 36-20-462-2494 Drug Policy Project Coordinator, HUNGARIAN CIVIL LIBERTIES UNION, H-1114 Budapest, Eszék utca 8/B. fszt. 2. Buenos Aires: THC Magazine mundofluor(at)hotmail.com 3000 people in '07. Buffalo: 400 in '07. Gather 1 PM Niagra Square, march on County Jail for moment of silence. Burlington: Denny Lane dennylane(at)gmavt.net (802)496-2387 POB 537, Waitesfield, Vt 05673 looking for young insurgents... Chalon-sur-Saône: FARId Ghehiouèche farid(at)no-log.org 038-593-9059 (w) 061-481-5679 (cell) http://www.myspace.com/farid71100 http://www.mmcparis.info Chicago: Richey richey.gupta(at)gmail.com 847-275-0473 or Dan Linn danlinn(at)illinoisnorml.org 847 341 0591 200 people in '07, 40 marching. Federal Plaza Saturday, May 3rd (at) NOON. Chico: Dinah Coffman 530-345-1997 http://www.pot-party.com 4:20 PM Friday May 2 Salem & 2nd (at) the U. Christchurch: Blair Anderson Mild Green Media Centre ph: ++64 3 389-4065 cell: 027 2657219 postal: 50 Wainoni Road, Christchurch, NZ 8061. 700 in '07 High noon Cathedral Square; march to Latimer Square. Cincinnati: the Happy Hemptress 513-684-HEMP HempRock Productions, P.O. Box 18253, Erlanger, KY 41018 http://www.hemprock.com 400 people in '07! Cleveland: Dave Runkle drunk(at)lonelantern.org 440-506-2084 . Colorado Springs: Bob Melamede rmelamed(at)uccs.edu 719 641-1188 (Cell) http://www.uccs.edu/~rmelamed Colorado Springs MMM-Music for Medical Marijuana--Saturday May 3, LIVE MUSIC. Acacia Park, 12-5. Columbia: Dan Viets (573) 443-6866 or Matt Roark RoarkM(at)missouri.edu http://www.munorml.com (573)881-2581 or Amber Langston ail9f5(at)mizzou.edu (573) 256-8589 Peace Park on 7th and Elm St on Saturday afternoon: 2 PM - dusk Columbus: Columbus Working Group C/o Chris Ryan old_jack_tar(at)hotmail.com (614) 551-0846 Rally 4:20 PM May 3rd. 17th & High St, near OSU. March at 4:45 PM. down High St. to the Short North. End at Goodale Park, in time for GALLERY HOP Cordoba: mike bifari mikebifari(at)yahoo.com.ar 00543548 15567647 http://www.de-verdamper.com "Srta. Edith" postal: Mike bifari ,calle 3, capilla del monte , 5184 cordoba , argentina A las 16,20 hs, en parque Las Heras (en la glorieta) Crescent City: Cole G. colegiddings814(at)yahoo.com 707-954-7013 Meet at the Town Clock 3rd Street .& Frett St. by the Pool. Dallas: Ryan 817-896-3619 or Elisabeth R secretary.dfwnorml(at)yahoo.com DFW NORML, PMB 19, 4455 Camp Bowie, Suite 114, Fort Worth, Texas 76107 100 marchers '07. Meet up noon until 3p.m. (at) the Earl Cabell Federal Building, 1100 Commerce Street. Rally w. banners and posters. Darwin: Fiona Clarke fiona(at)napnt.org (08) 8941 9921 (+61 8 8941 9921 from os Australia) or mobile 0415 16 2525 or hq(at)napnt.org Network Against Prohibition. Postal: PO Box 701, Parap, Northern Territory 0804, Australia NAPNT email list http://groups.yahoo.com/group/napnt Main NAPNT website http://www.napnt.org Meet at Raintree Park at 2pm, and walk to the Esplanade stopping to call for legalization (at) Darwin Police Station. BYO smoko and plenty of water... we will put on a free sausage sizzle at the end of the march. Denver: Tiny Martinez tiny_martinez(at)hotmail.com 720-365-8187 4PM State Capitol. Des Moines: Terry Mitchell (515) 789-4442 http://www.iowanorml.org/ Iowa NORML, PO Box 2144, Davenport, IA 52809. 250 in '07! Noon W. Capitol Steps. Detroit: Bob 734-697-3947 or Paul paul(at)detroitliberation.com 313-404-0619. Long distance? Interviews? Jay 269-697-4521 jay99hoo(at)yahoo.com http://antidote.50megs.com/html/detroit.htm . Saturday, May 3 Rally Circus Park Noon to 7pm. Sidewalk March at 4:20pm along Woodward Ave. Live music and more speeches afterwards. Lakota Hemp Display, Rainbow Farm Memorial Drum Circle and Shattered Lives Gallery. Dover: Richard J. Schimelfenig hempman(at)verizon.net or Delaware Cannabis Society Delaware_Cannabis_Society(at)verizon.net Location, Time, TBA Dublin: Tim Reilly wwmmireland(at)gmail.com 00353862159564 http://www.wwmmireland.blogspot.com or Darcy Petticrew, c/o Himalayan Grow Products, 14 Brews Hill, Navan, Co.Meath, Ireland. 800-1000 marched from Parnell Sq Sunday May 6, '07. Dunedin: Abe Gray graab419(at)student.otago.ac.nz The Octagon - High Noon to 4:20. Speakers, music, rally and protest march Durban: Chris J wired(at)weed.co.za 2711829400673 http://www.weed.co.za Postal Address: PO Box 653438, Benmore, Sandton, 2010, South Africa Eugene: JIm Greig specialprojects(at)willamettevalleynorml.org 541 607 3990 cell: 562 774 6034 or Kris Millegan 800-556-2012 P.O. Box 577, Walterville, OR 97489 Fayetteville: Ryan Denham norml(at)uark.edu or Jordan 501-609-6180 Big concert in '07 followed by 200 person march to Federal Courthouse. Flagstaff: Kevin McCoy burtonrider89(at)msn.com 928-814-3237 200 in Heritage Square in '07. Meet up at 5 PM. Frankfurt: Ingrid Wunn: (49) 178 4980068 ingrid.wunn(at)gmx.de or Sokratis Zacharopoulos sokratis(at)hanf-initiative.de ICQ# 175055178, http://www.sokratis.de http://www.hanf-initiative.de 50 -70 in '07. Fresno: Theodore Penner 559-595-9360 Ft. Bragg: Bruce Davis 707-961-6099 or Verge Belanger contactverge(at)yahoo.com or leave a message at 707-877-1159 POB 945, Point Arena, CA 95468 Rally at Town Hall, March to Masonic Center Friday May 2nd Ft. Collins: James and Lisa Masters Sunrhys(at)aol.com 970-377-2432 Colorado Compassion Club of Larimer CountyCivic Center Park (at the Larimer County Courthouse) 10 am and go until 6 pm. Speakers, music, vendors, and a raffle. Gainesville: Anthony Lorenzo Anthony(at)FLCAN.org Garberville: Paul Encimer 707-923-4488 or Glenn Macbeth redway420(at)gmail.com 707-923-9147 Gather high noon under the town clock in Garberville. Grand Rapids: Brandon Gerth indiana_hoosiers(at)hotmail.com 231-629-1307 50-70 people to in '07. Gunnison: Matthew Kyle matt(at)snaggleboards.com 281-813-0175 March in Crested Butte: 4 PM Elk Ave Hachita: Bill Gallagher luxefaire(at)gmail.com 505 436 2250 POB 125, Hachita, NM 88040 Halifax: Debbie Stultz-Giffin chair(at)mumm.ca 902-665-2355 http://www.mumm.ca PO Box 181, Bridgetown, Nova Scotia, Canada B0S 1C0 40 people in '07! 1-4 PM Halifax N. Common Hamilton: hamilton(at)norml.org.nz http://www.norml.org.nz/events Hanford: Donovan Criss doncriss(at)yahoo.com 559-836-9090 High Noon Hidden Valley Park Helsinki: Timo Larmela sky(at)sky.org Suomen kannabisyhdistys, Sorvaajankatu 9 A, FIN-00880, Helsinki, Finland http://www.sky.org/marssi/2006/ http://www.suomenkannabisyhdistys.org/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=450&Itemid=75 Hilo: Roger Christie (808) 961-0488 http://www.thc-ministry.org 50 folks with 6 enormous banners in '07. 10 AM Kilo Bayfront Soccer Field. Indianapolis: Neil Smith tnsmith44(at)sbcglobal.net (317) 787-7664 Indiana NORML inorml(at)inorml.org GMM adjacent to "High on the Hill", 3729 W. 16th St. 4:20 PM. Speakers: Neal "Skywolf" Smith. Jerusalem: Ohades Chem-tov ohad(at)ale-yarok.org (011) 972-54 -489-0360 or Joe NeedelR(at)aol.com (011) 972 52 598 8794 http://cannabischassidis.blogspot.com Just under 1000 participants in '07. Noon, Sacher Park Johannesburg: Chris J wired(at)weed.co.za 2711829400673 http://www.weed.co.za PO Box 653438, Benmore, Sandton, 2010, South Africa Kansas City: mohemp(at)hotmail.com http://www.mohemp.org 'It's a beautiful day' 3918 Broadway, Kansas City MO. 64111... 816 931 6169. Noon march from J.C. Nichols Fountain to S. Moreland Park concert. 50 marchers in '07, with more at the concert. Kiev: Dead J. Dona - deadjdona(at)gmail.com or -(+3 80 63 478 50 24) - Anton http://nesam.in.ua http://livejournal.com/community/legalize_ua March starts in Sofievskaya sq. and finishs at Maidan Nezalezhnosti (Independence Square). La Laguna: Josafat Marrero armiche(at)cultivadordemaria.es or info(at)cannarias.com Tfno: 617830981 Asociación para el Estudio y la Normalización del Cannabis http://www.cannarias.com Las Palmas de Gran Canaria: Juan Carlos González Martín info(at)cannarias.com Tfno: 617830981 Cannarias Asociación para el Estudio y la Normalización del Cannabis http://www.cannarias.com Las Vegas: Beth Soloe beth(at)nevadanorml.org 702-369-8959, Executive Director, Nevada NORML, http://www.nevadanorml.org Lawton: Hank Baca dankhank(at)yahoo.com 580-248-3201 . Educational forum, possible march Lexington: Gatewood Gailbrath gatewood(at)mis.net 859-259-1522 cell: 433-3567 10 AM Main St. Library Los Angeles: Sister Somayah sisterhemp(at)aol.com Crescent Alliance Self Help for SICKLE CELL 323 232 0935 or Kyle 818-894-6227, Charlie Blue 310-671-4766 Kwanzaa People of Color, Akil 323-759-8313 akilekk(at)yahoo.com or Crescent Alliance Self Help for Sickle Cell - L.A. sistersomayah(at)yahoo.com or Richard Davis Hemp Museum rmdavisx(at)yahoo.com or Cheryl Nikiso, Nigritian Kief Society gettoma(at)netzero.com or Project Hemp Is Hep http://www.hempishep.org Noon March & Rally at Leimert Park May 3 2008 Saturday. Marching south on Crenshaw Blvd with live plants in hand.. (bring your own)...Speakers, booths, exhibits, comedy--We will have a joke'n & toke'n ..... Comedy show in the park at dark. Madrid: Marcha del Millón de Porros Asociacion Madrileña para Estudios del Cannabis amec.madrid(at)gmail.com +34 91 5303364 http://www.amec.org.es Postal: AMEC, Salitre 23, bajos, 28012 Madrid, Spain 12,000 in '06! Manley Hot Springs: budzillaman420(at)hotmail.com Mexico City: +(52) 55-2166-6034, e-mail: info(at)ameca.org.mx, amecannabis(at)yahoo.com, gregorio_samsa(at)hotmail.com, http://www.ameca.org.mx/ c/o Leopoldo Rivera Rivera, Amapola # 35, Jardines del Molinito, Naucalpan Estado de México, CP 53530. Almost 800 rallied in '07, but police wouldn't let them leave Mexico Park for Amsterdam Ave. Minneapolis: Chris Wright tc_wright38(at)yahoo.com Doug Daubenspeck 651-653-8243 NORMLMN. 500 in '07! Missoula: Freedom Fighter or Montana NORML norml(at)montananorml.com Montevideo: Federico Marín "La PlaZita" KeepSmoking.TK(at)gmail.com http://www.KeepSmoking.TK/info(at)keepsmoking.tk or unomasnomata(at)hotmail.com Montreal: Boris St. Maurice Boris(at)mapinc.org 514.842.4900 or Elena Lukawiecki (514)561-4112 or Adam Greenblatt (514)830-1331 http://www.norml.ca 1PM, location TBA. Moscow: Serge Konstantinov ussserge(at)gmail.com +7926-229-98-30 Dmitry Goldyz rastovd(at)gmail.com +7905-575-63-31 Maria Smirnov +7926-248-69-38 http://hvoya.blogspot.com/2007/05/global-marijuana-march-in-moscow-total.html Cannabis Walk near the fountain "Druzhba Narodov" (Friendship of Nations).. Nancy: Florent Compayln cell: .33 6 12 54 60 03 http://www.circnordest.net Nashville: "Howie & Marivuana Leinoff" marivuana(at)hotmail.com leinoff(at)weedmail.com (615) ACT-HIGH. or 615-228-4044 http://www.marivuana.com http://www.punkenstein.com "High Noon," corner of 1st St. & Woodland Ave Parking Lot - Parking $1. Cross War Memorial Bridge, circle the court house, go down Second Avenue & up Broadway. Newark: "Richard J. Schimelfenig" hempman(at)verizon.net 302-793-0716 or Delaware Cannabis Society Delaware_Cannabis_Society(at)verizon.net 4:20 PM, location TBA. New Paltz: Gretchen Duerr duerr12(at)newpaltz.edu 315-247-9087 NORML/ SSDP http://www.newpaltz.edu/norml http://www.nystatecan.org New York City: Dana 212-677-7180 dana(at)phantom.com http://www.cures-not-wars.org Cures not Wars, 9 Bleecker St, NYC 10012 Nimbin: Max Stone of the Australian Cannabis Law Reform Movement" aclrm(at)nimbinaustralia.com ph: 61 0266 891842 http://www.nimbin-marijuana-march.420-web-hosting.com http://www.nimbinmardigrass.com Ogden: Happy Gorder drippingtruth(at)yahoo.com 801-393-2806 & JT 801-603-2797 100 rallied in '07. Noon, 25 th & Washington. Omaha: Melvin Usher melvinusher(at)aol.com (402) 408-9746 Paducah: Paula Willett pioneerpaula(at)mchsi.com 270 703 0559 270 703 5283 P.O.Box 92, Calvert City, KY 42029 Meet up at Dolly McNutt Plaza 6th & Washington St--the Veterans Memorial 11:00 a.m. March HIGH NOON Paia: Brian Murphy bmurphy420(at)msn.com 808 579 8320 / 35 Patients out of Time, 120 Hana Hwy, Unit 9-125, Paia, HI 96779. http://www.mccfdia.com & http://www.patientswithouttime.com High noon, 70-80 people march around town. Paris: Pascal or Tel. 33 (0)1 47 97 03 41 Cell .33 (0) 6 30 13 50 51 http://www.mmcparis.info 5 to 7 PM Place de Bastille. May 5th (not 4th!) Peoria: Richard J. Rawlings richrawlings(at)usmjparty.com Voice and Fax: 309-678-8734 http://illinois.usmjparty.com/gmm/ . 15 showed up in '07, marched from County Court to Federal Court. 2 to 4:20 PM. Philadelphia: Chris Bujak gcm(at)phillynorml.org Philly NORML, 1234 Market St., PO. Box 36687, Philadelphia, PA 19107. Meeting at Broad and South at 4:00 pm. Marching down South Street and rallying at 2nd and South until 6:00pm or so. Portland: Emma Donovan MaineLyNORML(at)yahoo.com 954-801-3490 MaineLy NORML , 57 McKay Rd Norway, Maine 04268. Gather for March 12:00 noon (at) Monument Square. Portland: 503.239.6110 http://www.ornorml.org 2005 GMM Organizing Committee, c/o Oregon NORML, PO Box 16057, Portland, Or 97292-0057 Alicia Williamson projects(at)ornorml.org 503-985-7704 or Madeline Martinez: yerbanena(at)hotmail.com or exec.director(at)ornorml.org or secretary(at)ornorml.org 350 in '07! March from Pioneer Courthouse Square. Potsdam: Annett Bauer verein(at)chillout-pdm.de 0049-331-581 3231 http://www.chillout-pdm.de http://www.liberationday.de Chill out e.V., Schulstr. 9, 14482 Potsdam, Germany Prague: David Cermak david(at)bytegang.com +420 777-277-365 ICO: 15891585 or Michael "xChaos" Polak xchaos(at)legalizace.cz Tibor Stuchlik +420 602178012 mmmteam(at)legalizace.cz +420 603872631 PRO-ZETA spol. s r.o. Praha, Mukarovska 1567/25, 100 00 Praha 10, Czech Republic. In '07 1500 marched across Vltava river to Letna Plain. Providence: Cassandra Michael queen_of_rock3(at)yahoo.com (401) 461- 2353 Impromptu Statehouse rally--20 in '07. Raleigh-Durham: Jeff Badalucco nc_ca(at)hotmail.com 919-247-2644 Rally State Capitol Bldg Sunday May 4 Rio de Janeiro: William contato(at)marchadamaconha.org http://www.marchadamaconha.org or Louz Paulo Guanabara 01155-212-516-1102 Cel: (55-21) 8114-5218 http://www.psicotropicus.org Psicotropicus, Rua Presidente Vargas 590, sala 515, 20.071-000, Rio de Janeiro, Brasil Rome: giornatamondiale(at)millionmarijuanamarch.info INFO LINE: 0039 3393393589 Mefisto gica(at)inventati.org 35,000 Marched in '07. Sunday, May 4th. Rosario: Leandro Mussini cogollosrosario(at)argentina.com Agrupación Cogollos, http://cogollosrosario.blogspot.com 200 people in '07. Sacramento: Jolie Perea jusjazzi4me(at)yahoo.com & rosebudbluntgirlz(at)att.net 916 617-7423 freewebs.com/sacsmokers & myspace.com/sacsmokers or Edward Brooks 916-308-1314 150 in '07. High Noon State Capitol. Salem: MERCY Center 503.363-4588 MERCY_Salem(at)hotmail.com http://www.MercyCenters.org Gather corner of W. Summer & Center streets for sidewalk march to the mall across from the Capitol. Salvador: Sergio Vidal sergiociso(at)yahoo.com.br noticiascanabicas.blogspot.com San Francisco: Rick Watts noegopresents(at)yahoo.com http://noegopresents.com/ or Lynette Shaw 415-256-9328. Marin Alliance, 215 School St. Plaza, Fairfax, CA 94930. Cannabis Day Sat. May 3, Civic Center Plaza S.F.noon till 8 pm. 7000 in '07! San Juan: CaribbeanSpacePort(at)gmail.com http://www.EarthDance.org/SanJuan http://www.TheAllianceNetwork.org http://HempEvolutionNYC.tribe.net Sao Paulo: Leandro Fagundes Coelho "JUCO" fagundes_sp(at)hotmail.com +55 - 11 - 91242502 +55 - 11 - 34614374 or thiago.maf(at)gmail.com legalizeja(at)yahoogrupos.com.br redeverdesp(at)yahoo.com.br Sarasota: Chris Milton 941-296-5809 FLCAN 321-253-3673. 35 in '07. March begins 12:00 pm corner of Fruitville Rd. and US 301/Washington Blvd. Ends at 2pm. Saskatoon: Ethan Erkiletian ethane(at)saskmp.ca (306) 260-2952 http://www.saskmp.ca Sask. Marijuana Party, 1713 Ave. B. N., Saskatoon, SK, S7L 1H4. 4:20 PM Vimy Memorial, Kiwanis Park Seville: ARSEC.SE arsec_se(at)yahoo.es http://www.gueb.de/arsecse South Bend: Jay 269-697-4521 jay99hoo(at)yahoo.com or Phillip Lane a1philiplane(at)yahoo.com http://www.antidote.50megs.com/html/sbend.htm Seitz Park 4:00pm till march time gather for sidewalk march along East Race downtown to Morris Civic Center for Rainbow Farm Memorial Drum Circle. Spokane: Darren McCrea 509-998-3405 president(at)rcannabisclub.org http://www.SpoCannabis.com Steamboat Springs: Donald Nord 970-276-1290 10 AM to 2 PM Courthouse lawn Stevens Point: Charles Self brfamily(at)yahoo.com 262-510-3965 myspace.com/thebrfamily 100 in '07. 1 PM KMART Parking Lot March thru campus & north on Main St to Band Shelter. St. Louis: Greater St Louis NORML at 314-995-1395 gstlnorml(at)yahoo.com GSTLNORML, 2500 Bremerton Rd, St Louis MO 63144 http://www.gstlnorml.org Stockholm: Cecilia Forsberg info(at)normal.nu Svenska NORMAL http://www.normal.nu 2007 pix: http://www.swecan.org/modules.php?name=coppermine&file=thumbnails&album=249 150 marched from Kulturhustorget thru City Center, Old Town in '07; 300 rallied in Fatbursparken. Syracuse: Brian Schuler brian.schuler(at)hotmail.com(716) 946-4694 400 participants in '07, High NOON (at) Oakland St and Stadium Place. Tel Aviv: Lior Lubelsky lior2006(at)alternative.org.il +972-52-3301972 or Eran Vered +972-50-8451451 eran2006(at)alternative.org.il http://www.ale-yarok.org.il 200 in '07. High noon, Park Hayarkon. Thunder Bay: Doug Thompson 807-475-7436 (807)475-8210. 70 in '07. 2 PM Waverly Park. Toronto: Nieve tel 416 367-3459 info(at) cannabisweek.ca http://www.TorontoFreedomFestival.com Official Toronto Global Marijuana March Group http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=3061920166 Traverse City: Melody Karr (231)885-2993 PO Box 524 Mesick, MI 49668. or Rev.Steven B. Thompson, (231) 882-9721 benziecountynorml(at)yahoo.com http://www.minorml.org 50 protestors in '07. Gather Grandview & Union between 11:30am & noon. Tucson: mary mackenzie az4norml(at)cox.net (520)323-2947 az4norml.org az4norml.com Az4Norml, 3400 east speedway, #118, tucson, arizona 85716 200 in '07. Doing it 4/20 to beat the heat. Tupelo: Anita T. Mayfield nita420(at)bellsouth.net 662-963-0775 Ukiah: Verge Belanger contactverge(at)yahoo.com or leave a message at 707-877-1159 POB 945, Point Arena, CA 95468 Upper Lake, Ca.: Linda & Eddy Lepp 707-275-8879 9176 Upper Lake Lucerne Rd, Upper Lake, CA 95485. 250 - 300 people. Patients Sign-up, vendors. Vancouver: David Malmo-Levine davidml(at)telus.net Tel 604-682-1172, http://www.cannabisculture.com/march c/o BC Marijuana Party Bookstore and Internet Broadcasting Center, 307 West Hastings, V6B 1H6 Vitora-Gasteiz: Paco Mascaraque, Amigos de Maria info(at)amigosdemaria.com ++34628881169 Euskal Herria (Basque Country) http://www.amigosdemaria.com May marijuana filmfest. Warsaw: Tomasz Obara gota(at)hemplobby.info ganja(at)gota.pl gota(at)spliff.pl Mobile: +48 510 964 822 http://www.hemplobby.info (Spliff magazine, Polish Hemp Lobby) Alexandra translator(at)hemplobby.info +48 880 773 568 GLOBALNY MARSZ WYZWOLENIA KONOPI, 10 MAJA 2008 - SOBOTA, start: 16:00, zbiórka pod Palacem Kultury i Nauki. Washington, D.C.: John Pylka fjhc(at)hotmail.com 202-251-4492 http://www.smoke-in.org FJHC , POB 5513, Washington, D.C. 20016 or Steve 301-317-0527 Wellington: wellington(at)norml.org.nz http://www.norml.org.nz/events Wichita: Debby Moore hemplady(at)hempforus.com 316-524-6001 P.O.Box 48258, Wichita, Kansas, 67201 http://www.hempforus.com/2008_global_marijuana_march.htm Wilmington: "Richard J. Schimelfenig" hempman(at)verizon.net 302-793-0716 or Delaware Cannabis Society Delaware_Cannabis_Society(at)verizon.net Rodney Square, high noon. Wilmington: Christopher Evans todd28412(at)yahoo.com 910-431-6946 mycoalition.com Counting the cities The basic city list below for May 3, 2008 is copied from Dana Beal's regular emails. One can use the freeware NoteTab Light from www.notetab.com to remove any blank lines, and to set up the city list for counting by the wiki software. NoteTab is a quick download and install. Here is how to use it: To remove the blank lines replace all pairs of the hidden line-break code, ^p^p with ^p It can be done all at once with the replace command from the search menu. You can not make the line break code visible with the freeware version of NoteTab, but this find-and-replace method works anyway. It only takes a second to replace them all. Then, to get the lines numbered by the wiki software add the pound symbol, # , in front of each city. It only takes a second. To do so for all the cities at once replace ^p with ^p# The city list can then be pasted in wiki pages, and the wiki software will replace the pound (#) symbol with a number for each city. To make all the cities clickable they have had brackets added. Also, "GMM" was added to the end of the city names. "GMM" is added in order to identify these city pages as GMM city pages. :Replace ^p with . GMM]] :Replace #''' with '''#[[ The wiki code for each city in the 2008 basic city list will then be in the form of :#CITY NAME. GMM Removing bracketed info The private bracketed info in the detailed 2007-8 city list in Dana Beal's periodic emails to organizers has been removed by using the freeware NoteTab Light http://www.notetab.com. Here is how: First; paste the city list into a new page in NoteTab Light (click "New" from the File menu). Then make sure each city is in one paragraph, with a blank line between each city. Add blank lines if necessary by clicking the enter key. Also, eliminate line breaks within the paragraphs. Click "Select All" from the Edit menu. Then click "Join Lines" from the Modify/Lines menu. Then to remove the bracketed info click the Replace command in the Search menu. A "find and replace" dialog box will show up. Choose "All" from the dropdown menu for search (in the dialog box). In the top form line type or paste in these characters: \.* In the "Replace with" form just put in a period. Very important for this find-and-replace task only: Put a checkmark in the spot for "Regular Exp." It stands for Regular Expression (see http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Regular_expression). Then click "Replace All". It only takes a second to remove all the private info. Any private info that remains is there because it was not enclosed by standard brackets on both ends. {Curly brackets} do not work. Contact Dana Beal (see contact info higher up) to point out problems with bracket placement. The wiki software makes all URLs starting with http clickable. So NoteTab Light is used to add http:// to the front of all URLs starting with just www. Also, within email addresses, @ was replaced by (at) in order to stop spambots. Category:Global Marijuana March